


Fox Ryan & Rabbit Ray

by LetsWriteFanfics



Series: Raywood One-Shots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fox Ryan, Hot Hybrid Sex, M/M, Rabbit Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics





	Fox Ryan & Rabbit Ray

“I’m not coming in to work today. I feel like shit,” Ray said over the phone, talking to Ryan.

“Should I come over to your house and check up on you?” Ryan said, slightly concerned for the rabbit hybrid.

“Nah, probably not a good idea. It’s just…you know, rabbit stuff. It’s weird.” Ray said with a small sigh as he curled up in bed, the phone laying on the bed beside him. Speaker phone was useful, that was for sure.

His ears flattened slightly saddened by being rejected by the boy. “Actually I don’t know. I’m not a rabbit,” Ryan said teasingly, trying to stay positive. “Are you sure Ray?….I’m worried about you. If you want me to come, ill be over in a flash.”

“Hey, come on. Don’t worry. It’s like…kinda embarrassing.” Ray admitted. He could practically hear the dejected tone in Ryan’s voice. He hadn’t meant anything by it. “I don’t want to worry you too much. It’s just…weird rabbit stuff.”

“You know you can tell me anything. There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Ryan said reassuringly.

“It’s like…you know how everyone’s got their weird things? Like Gavin loses his feathers all over the place and all that?” Ray began, pausing a moment to evaluate what he was going to say next. He didn’t really want to admit this, but he knew he had to. “And you know how there’s that saying "banging like rabbits”? That’s kinda a thing that’s true?“

"So basically your in heat?” Ryan asked curiously.

“Uh, yeah. Basically. So I’m staying home today.” Ray admitted. He frowned and shoved his face into the pillow. But he was glad that it was at least out in the open now.

“Are you going to be alright? I know that your breed tends to get lonely easily. If you need someone…I can be there for you,” Ryan said slightly nervous. “Of course I would just be there to help. In no way would I try and take advantage of you!” Ryan immediately reassured.

“It’s tough going through this alone, I’m not gonna lie.” Ray said. He hated that he always had to deal with this alone and was incredibly jealous of anyone who had the pleasure of spending this with some one else. “Believe me, if anything, it’d be more like me taking advantage of you just because this is driving me crazy.”

Ryan smiled at Ray’s words. “You’re always welcome to take advantage of me,” Ryan encouraged. “I’ll be over there soon.”

 

((Time Skip!!))

 

Ryan knocked on Ray’s door. His tail swishing back in forth in nervousness. “Easy Ryan, just keep clam and don’t let your inner instincts take over,” he whispered to himself.

It wasn’t easy, but Ray managed to drag himself out of bed and made his way to the front door, leaning against the wall the whole way. He could hardly believe Ryan had actually come over, despite knowing what was going on. He opened the door and offered a small smile. “Hey. Hurry up and come inside.” He said breathlessly.

Ryan noticed Ray’s fatigue and instantly went right to his side, gently putting his hands on his shoulders, making sure he wouldn’t fall over himself. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, no, I’m good. Just…really hot.” Ray replied. When he felt Ryan’s hands on him, he all but shivered at the sensation, slowly sliding his hands over the other male’s chest.

Realizing how close the two of them were, Ryan could smell the compelling odors coming off Ray. His ears and tail twitched in excitement. “L-let’s get you back to bed,” Ryan stuttered, slightly. He cleared his throat at the sudden hoarseness. “Do you want me to carry you back to your room?”

Ray nodded quickly, leaning in to nudge his nose against Ryan’s neck, inhaling his scent as he did so. He knew that his impulse control was terrible when he was like this, but Ryan didn’t seem to be objecting at all. “Yeah. As long as you stay with me?” He said softly.

Ryan’s eye’s went blown at the sudden rush of Ray’s scent. But they simmered down at hearing the boys words. He scooped up Ray into his arms, holding him close, and chittered comfortingly. “I’m not going anywhere,” Ryan said as he started to walk back to Ray’s room.

“You smell really good, you know.” Ray breathed out. He grinned and nudged his nose against Ryan’s neck once more. Eventually, they arrived in his room and when Ryan set him down on his bed, he pulled him down on top of him.

Ryan easily laid himself atop Ray, arms around the boys waist, the noise of his chittering rumbled against Ray. “You too,” Ryan said smoothly as he nuzzled Ray’s neck.

The very fact that Ryan was here was already making Ray feel better. The other male hadn’t been wrong when he’d commented on just how lonely his kind got, especially during times like these. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck a little more. “That…feels really good.”

Ryan couldn’t help but give a small lick. He gave a hungry growl, as the taste of the boy consumed him. “You taste good too,” he said in a low lustful tone.

When Ray felt Ryan’s tongue against his neck, he let out a quiet moan. There was no sense in trying to hold back. He placed one had on the back of Ryan’s neck, urging him to move to be eye level with him. “Don’t wanna hold back anymore.” He said before pressing his lips to Ryan’s.

Ryan kissed Ray back, fiercely. Removing a hand around his waist to caress Ray’s cheek.

Ray continued kissing deeply, moving his legs to wrap around Ryan’s waist instantly. It’d been ages since he’d been able to be with some one and the fact that it was Ryan just made it so worth the wait.

Ryan slide his hand into Ray’s hair and gave a tug, pulling him back against the pillows. He removed his lips from Ray’s and stared down at him with a gleam in his eye’s.

The tug at his hair only caused Ray’s head to fall back against the pillows once more, a small moan escaping his lips as Ryan pulled away from the kiss. When he noted just how Ryan was starring at him, he spoke. “What is it?” He asked.

“Your so beautiful. Your lips shine like a red rose,” he said as he brought his other hand up to wipe a string of saliva. “For so long, I’ve been dreaming of you beneath me.” Ryan kept his gaze upon Ray. “I want you,” he said lovingly.

Ray listened intently, never once looking away from Ryan despite how shocked he was to hear that Ryan felt this way for him. But he was glad, to say the least. “I’ve wanted that too.” He replied, smiling a little as he spoke. “You can have me.”

Ryan smiled back and leaned in, giving Ray a gently kiss. He then moved his hands to Ray’s waist and slide them under his shirt. “Lift your arms.”

“Gladly.” Ray replied. With that, he lifted his arms and allowed Ryan to remove his shirt. It felt beyond good to have the cool air on his skin like that. He tugged Ryan’s shirt off as well, tossing it to the floor with his.

He then leaned away from Ray to remove Ray’s sweats, easily slipping them off, along with his underwear as well, and throwing them to the side. Ryan took a moment to look at Ray, taking in his full glory. He low growl escaped him, enticed by the rabbit hybrid, like a predator ready to attack his pry.

Ray couldn’t help but to smirk a little bit when he saw how Ryan was starring at him. Maybe they should have talked about this sooner because obviously, they both wanted this. And they could have had much more time to do this. He reached out and undid Ryan’s belt, pushing his jeans down his thighs.

“Don’t get to afraid,” Ryan said with a smirk, watching Ray undue his pants. “It’s not that scary,” Ryan teased.

“I’m not afraid, believe me.” Ray commented. He sighed in relief when he finally managed to get Ryan’s pants off and moved to pull Ryan’s hips against his.

Ryan pressed himself against Ray, loving the feeling of skin against skin, heat radiating between the two, his cock brushing against Ray’s, moaning in pleasure. He moved his hand and put a finger against Ray’s lips. “Open wide.”

Ray did as he was told and parted his lips, allowing Ryan’s finger in his mouth. He took it a step further, massaging his tongue against Ryan’s finger teasingly, hoping to entice the older male further.

Ryan chittered happily at Ray, watching the boys tongue slide along his finger. He then stuck two fingers in his mouth, with a smirk.

Ray continued to do the same, sucking on both of Ryan’s fingers for a long moment before releasing them once Ryan pulled them back. Ray leaned up, stealing a quick series of kisses from Ryan’s lips.

Ryan kissed back and nibbled at his bottom lip. He then took his free hand and grasped one of Ray’s legs, spreading him open. Moving his wet fingers, he slide one across Ray’s hole, teasing it.

Ray kissed back deeply, parting his lips once more to allow Ryan access inside. He relaxed his muscles making it easier for Ryan to finally press his fingers inside. He was glad at least that the heat had caused his body to be a lot more receptive to this.

Ryan slide his tongue in, lapping at each and every crevice inside Ray’s mouth. He easily pushed his finger in Ray’s hole, thrusting it, in and out.

Instantly, Ray moaned against Ryan’s lips, his hands moving to grip Ryan’s shoulders. He shivered at the sensation, carefully moving his hips in rhythm with Ryan’s finger.

Ryan chittered in delight at hearing Ray’s moan. He then started to tease in another finger, scissoring him open.

Ray gasped, letting out a soft whine of pleasure as Ryan added another finger. He bucked his hips up a little, kissing Ryan a little fiercer.

Ryan lays his tail against Ray’s other leg, softly bushing it up and down his leg. His ears are pointed, listening to every whine and moan that comes from the rabbit hybrid. Ryan finally pushes in a third finger, making sure Ray is open enough for him.

When the third finger finally entered, Ray moaned a little louder. That combined with the feeling of Ryan’s soft tail against his leg was driving him crazy. “Please, I need you,” he breathed out softly, panting a little.

Ryan removed his fingers from Ray’s hole and grasped his dick, wiping Ray’s slick along his cock, moaning. “And I need you,” Ryan said lustfully. He brought his dick to Ray’s wet hole and slowly started moving in.

Ray let out another moan, this one a bit longer and louder. He ran his hands over Ryan’s shoulders, massaging lightly as he kept his legs wide open for the other male.

Ryan howled once his dick was fully sheathed inside Ray. “Your so tight, Ray, and so warm,” Ryan praised.

The almost feral sound that escaped Ryan’s lips sent a shiver down Ray’s spine. He leaned in, pressing several kisses to Ryan’s jawline. “And I’m all yours,” he replied softly, encouraging Ryan to give into his instincts. This wasn’t like ordinary sex, not entirely. Not when his body was so receptive and sensitive from the heat. And he knew that Ryan could probably tell that much.

Ryan’s eyes went blown, losing himself to his instincts. He leaned in closer to Ray, going for his neck, stuffing his nose with Ray’s scent, and gave a low growl. “Mine,” he growled and bite Ray, marking him.

When Ryan’s teeth sank into his neck, Ray gasped, arching his back off the bed. That was already so satisfying. There was no longer any rational thought. Instead, they were both completely lost in instinctual desire. “Yours,” he agreed breathlessly.

Ryan kept his hold on Ray, not wanting to let go of his mate, and started to thrust.

As time went on, they began getting more frenzied and desperate, kissing and and moving their hips together. Eventually, Ray leaned his head back on the pillows, panting as he spoke. “I’m close.” He admitted softly.

Ryan grasped Ray’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrust. “Then come,” Ryan replied lowly.

Ray didn’t need much more stimulating than that. He gasped, and with a moan of Ryan’s name, he climaxed, tightening himself around the other male to try and draw him to climax as well.

Ryan gave a low growl at the sudden tightening around his cock and then howled, cumming inside the other. A light chittering started up in his chest as he laid himself against Ray, nuzzling his neck, coming down from his high.

Still lost in the instinctual haze, Ray sighed contently as Ryan nuzzled against his neck. Sharing his heat with some one wasn’t anything he’d really done before. this was something new and amazing and he knew he didn’t want to do this with any one other than Ryan. As far as instincts were concerned, they were mates now. “I feel so good now. Satisfied. Full,” he mumbled, shifting his hips a little if only for the sake of enjoying the feeling of Ryan still inside him.

“I’m glad. I enjoyed it as well,” Ryan said with a smile. He moved a hand down to caress Ray’s tail, softly petting it. As his tail swayed back in forth in delight.

Ray sighed happily, relaxing as Ryan’s hand caressed his tail. He moved one hand to lightly touch the mark Ryan had left on his neck. “Guess I really am yours now,” he commented softly.

“Is…that okay?” Ryan said, slightly nervous with his ears flattened.

“Totally okay. More than okay,” Ray replied, nudging against Ryan affectionately as they laid there.

Ryan’s ears perked up at his words. He moved his lips over the mark and gently started lapping at it, happily.

Ray hummed in content, closing his eyes as he relaxed completely.


End file.
